Wingless Angel-Chapter 22
'Wingless Angel-Chapter 22 ' 'Theresa's P.O.V ' The girl charged at me. Before I could react she grabbed me and faded(a sort of short distance shadow travelling). I knew what it was because I've seen Christopher do it before. She disappeared into a cloud of darkness and brought me along with her. We appeared on the grass patch behind the motel. Immediately, she struck at me with her daggers. I barely managed to grab my chain with right hand, pulled it tight, to block her attack. I could see that she was uncomfortable using the daggers, it was not her weapon of choice, but it did not stop her from wielding it expertly. "That's an interesting weapon." She said. "Funny, that's exactly what the person you tried to kill said." I snorted. She withdrew, ran in a circle and attacked me at my blind side. Her dagger grazed my arm, but I grabbed her arm with my gauntlet. She countered by sending a blow straight to my head with her forearm. I staggered back. She jumped, I swung my chain and grabbed her ankle and tossed her back a few meters. I released the chain and grabbed her arm as she stood up. I pulled the chain, and with the enhanced strength that came with the gauntlet sent her flying towards me. With my boots, I delivered a blow to her ribs that would have broken at least a few of them. She held her ribs for a while, but she stood up and looked completely fine. I stood in shock, for the first time I realised her eyes glowed brightly, like Christopher. The opening of her shirt revealed a Mark at the base of the neck, just like Christopher. "You've been marked, your a child of Nyx. Your just like Christopher!" I said. Remembering the stories Christopher told me of the Forsaken, but they were all wiped out plus they were all male too. The expression in her eyes changed. Once emotionless and cold, after hearing the name Christopher, I saw vulnerability and desperation in them. "Christopher? He's just like me? No it can't be his alive!" She turned to me, grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Where is he?!" Again she surprised me. "You were about to send a dagger into his heart earlier." "What?! That was him?" She let go of my shoulders. "Master lied to me!" She looked at me and smiled, looking nothing like the girl was was trying to kill me earlier. "Thanks, we'll meet again. But I have stuff do deal with first." She ran off and disappeared into shadow, leaving me alone in confusion. "What the heck?" ---- 'Darius ' Darius felt triumphant. He had trained Allison himself. He taught her two things, to kill and to obey. She will get to Christopher and kill him. She will being him Christopher's heart. Speak of the Devil. Allison came through the door of his room. Joy and triumph filled him. Ah victory is great. He thought to himself. He turned around expecting to see Christopher's heart in her hands, but what he saw was different. Allison held both of her daggers, there was rage in her eyes. And instead of the blood-red colour they were meant to have, they were dark-red, slowly turning back to the colour of the brown. "You lied to me! Christopher's not dead! And you sent me to kill him!" She exclaimed, her voice echoed against the wall of the room. "What makes you say that child?" He asked, making sure rage did not fill his voice. "They said it-" "And you believe them?" He countered quickly. "For all you know, they could have killed him! They lied my dear. Everyone is this world has lied to you. Except me, Christopher and his father. And unlike those two mortal, I will never die and I will never leave you." Darius spread his arms, beckoning her to come close to him. His poisoned began to work again, the blood-red colour of his eyes returned. She stepped forward into his arms. "I'm sorry my lord." "You are forgiven my child." Darius covered her in his embrace. He grinned, may be she should stay away from them a while. While his poison was powerful, Christopher and his friends were the antidote. She would stay by his side, till the final battle. When he would cut of the arm of Nyx's arrow, and then send his sword his chest. Then he would've proved to his mother that he was and always be the most superior of her children. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Page [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 23|Next Page----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 09:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page